FIG. 1 depicts a schematic diagram of a portion of a typical wireless telecommunications system, which provides wireless telecommunications service to a number of wireless terminals (e.g., wireless terminals 101-1 through 101-3) that are situated within a geographic region. The heart of a typical wireless telecommunications system is Wireless Switching Center ("WSC") 120, which might be also known as a Mobile Switching Center ("MSC") or Mobile Telephone Switching Office ("MTSO"). Typically, Wireless Switching Center 120 is connected to a plurality of base stations (e.g., base stations 103-1 through 103-5) that are dispersed throughout the geographic area serviced by the system and to the local- and long-distance telephone offices (e.g., local-office 120, local-office 138 and toll-office 140). Wireless Switching Center 120 is responsible for, among other things, establishing and maintaining calls between wireless terminals and between a wireless terminal and a wireline terminal, which wireline terminal is connected to Wireless Switching Center 120 via the local and/or long-distance networks.
The geographic area serviced by a wireless telecommunications system is divided into spatially distinct areas called "cells." As depicted in FIG. 1, each cell is schematically represented by a hexagon; in practice, however, each cell has an irregular shape that depends on the topography of the terrain surrounding the cell. Typically, each cell contains a base station, which comprises the radios and antennas that the base station uses to communicate with the wireless terminals in that cell and also comprises the transmission equipment that the base station uses to communicate with Wireless Switching Center 120.
For example, when wireless terminal 101-1 desires to communicate with wireless terminal 101-2, wireless terminal 101-1 transmits the desired information to base station 103-1, which relays the information to Wireless Switching Center 120. Upon receipt of the information, and with the knowledge that it is intended for wireless terminal 101-2, Wireless Switching Center 120 then returns the information back to base station 103-1, which relays the information, via radio, to wireless terminal 101-2.
Typically, each base station receives one or more interfering signals at the same frequency as the signal of interest, which interferes with the capability of the base station to discern the signal of interest by lowering the signal-to-noise ratio of the signal of interest. Therefore, the need exists for a technique that mitigates the effect of the interfering signals.